


Bon Appetit!

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant Season 1 and 2, Entrapta's Robots Are Both Cuter and More Terrifying Than You'd Think, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Let them eat tiny foods, Malicious Data Pad, She-ra secret santa, The SPT eats a very fancy dinner, Tiny Foods, Tumblr: She-Ra Winter Gift Exchange 2019, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: After claiming the Crypto Castle for the Horde, the Super Pal Trio eat a well deserved dinner of tiny foods!
Relationships: Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Bon Appetit!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and a very happy new year to [animatodraws!](https://animatodraws.tumblr.com/) He requested the super pal trio enjoying tiny foods with Entrapta. Hope you enjoy!

Dryl had never been what most people would call an idyllic place to live. Tucked high up on the edge of the Spikeheart mountains and almost always at threat of war with King Agho, Dryl had not been a peaceful place. With the trolls attacking and raiding, their kingdom had slowly migrated higher and higher up the mountain side until the Crypto Castle was finally built. The craggy spires jutting out of the rocks was impressive in its own right, the citizens of Dryl had easily carved their homes from the sturdy rocks and near endless mining tunnels. With the population secured underground, or by the castle’s strong walls and endless traps, the population had thought they’d found peace.

Funny how things worked out sometimes.

As the Horde threat grew and their Princess became more and more obsessed with First Ones tech, the people had slowly left, a steady army of robots growing to take their place. In the end Dryl had ended up completely abandoned. It’s traps still set, it’s robots powered down but ready, and it’s resource rich mines still protected from their new enemy. Until that enemy became their friend.

Entrapta grinned as she bounced on her hair, explaining her kingdom’s history at breakneck speeds. Catra had long since tuned her out, only paying attention to things that might help them in the war. She was sure Hordak would like knowing there were now resource rich mines to his name, even if Entrapta failed to say what that meant exactly. Catra was not a logistical pencil pushing nerd, so whatever. Scorpia, on the other hand, interrupted frequently with questions and comments. Her notebook quickly filling up with images to use for an illustrated history, as long as the publishers didn’t mind stick figures. She’d color them in later!

“Of course, it has been so great to come home and see the Crypto Castle! But mostly it was great to access my lab again, and this time it was at least 80% less murderous than usual!” Entrapta clapped her hands, swing around on her hair as she half guided and half followed her friends.

Scorpia nodded amicably, “Wow, that is just an amazing down turn in the murder factor!”

Catra groaned, rubbing at her temples. She’d had a helluva day being captured by Shim Sham and Bleeding Heart. “Yeah, sure, whatever, didn’t you say we were going to eat?”

“Oh yeah!” Entrapta paused as she pulled out her trackerpad, guiding them past the portrait of herself with two robot parents for the third time. “It’s going to be amazing, so much better than those things you guys eat at the Horde.”   
  
“What’s wrong with ration bars?” Catra asked, glancing between the two princesses who were almost skipping hand in hand. Yuck. 

“Besides their lackluster taste and unappealing sizes, the color variations are substandard and do nothing to stimulate appetite. Although I did let my robots feed me for a while so I suppose I can’t complain about much.” Entrapta ushered them through a room that appeared to only be built as a hub for hallways to connect. Her tracker pad gave a small beep, but a quick whack had it flashing green again.

Scorpia nodded before turning to Catra and asking, “Did you catch any of that?”

Catra huffed and lied, “Of course, I’m not an idiot!”

“Me either! Nope, no idiots here that is for sure.” Scorpia smiled, claws clicking nervously together. “Hey, Entrapta, not to be a bother but are we los-”

“And voila!” Entrapta shouted, opening a set of impractically huge double doors wide and ushering them in.

Catra sighed, grabbing Scorpia by the back of her uniform before she could duck inside mindlessly after their guide. “Entrapta. That’s a cleaning closet.”

The Princess ducked down, one hand scratching at her head to see an assortment of cleaning tools and supplies for the robots. A series of buckets and brush heads seemed to go back forever. Her hair went about making a few notes as she looked around.

“You would be correct!” Entrapta cheered, pulling out her recorder, “Addendum to log it appears that while my tracking pad is no longer evil, it is still malicious. Further tests to follow.”

“Don’t you just hate it when that happens? I mean, man, I know  **_I_ ** hate it when my tracking pad goes evil!” Scorpia asked, chuckling a little, before bending down to stage whisper in Catra’s ear, “Should I be concerned about this or?”

“Oh no, nothing to worry about! With a few gentle adjustments,” Entrapa slammed her tracking pad a coupled of times on the wall, shaking it for good measure before looking again, “and we are good to go! Onwards to the dining hall!”

The ominous boom-crack of lightning as Entrapta laughed was probably coincidental.

It only took another few minutes and one more gentle adjustment to the pad before the three of them stopped outside of another pair of improbably large double doors. Entrapta quickly tapped a code into a nearby lock as she hummed tunelessly. There was a loud buzzing sound, a crack, and then an ominous thud before a much smaller door swung open inside the large door. Behind it was a robot with a bow tie, it’s gloved hands waved them inside as it bowed deeply. Catra and Scorpia looked at each other before stepping in.

“Excellent, it appears my robot servers and butlers are still in tip top shape! Oh wow, I bet the feeding robots are too!” Entrapta clapped her hands as three spider like robots with horrifying rictus grins descended from the darkness of the ceiling. “Wonderful, we can each have one!”   


Catra’s eye twitched and tail fluffed, her voice cracking as she squeaked out, “No thanks!”

“Ditto,” Scorpia said, leaning far back into her chair and grinning nervously at her feeding bot until it scuttled back up and away.

“Oh,” Entrapta said, looking at her own feeding robot sadly before patting its head. “Well it would be rude of me to be the only one. Sorry buddy, next time!”

The robot’s many pincered legs tapped together with delight before it too retreated. Almost as soon as it had vanished into the gloom three identical server robots rolled forward and dropped a menu with the planned meal in front of them.

Catra squinted in confusion as she read.

_ Aperitif: _

Aperol Spritz, served of course through a crazy straw

_ Appetizer: _

Crudité with shrimp, Paired with dry lavender soda

_ Soup: _

Ten small cups of Potato Soup, Paired with sparkling mineral water

_ Main Course: _

Herb Stuffed Mushrooms and Bacon Wrapped Hearts of Palm, Paired with Grape Soda

_ Desserts: _

Crème Brûlée, Paired with Cream Soda

_ Digestif: _

Brancia Menta (mint, lemon, and sparkling water)

“Oh my goodness I have not had a good crudité in years! This is, wow, just wow!” Scorpia enthused, menu firmly stuck on her right chelae from her too excitedly grabbing it.

“What is all of this?” Catra glared at the menu before looking back up. “Is this edible paper? Are these new ration types or what?”

“Not at all! This is food, oh look it’s starting!” Entrapta’s eyes lit up as the pre-dinner drinks arrived in their large bowl like glasses complete with crazy straw. She took a sip before nodding to her robot, “Oh that is an excellent amount of carbonation, thank you!”

Catra sniffed unsure before finally taking a sip and gagging, “Ew! Why is it so bubbly and sour?”   
  
“It’s not that sour, I think that’s just, hang on,” Scorpia sniffed at her drink, took a sip and swished it around, taking a few sips of air with the liquid still in her mouth before nodding and swallowing. “Oh yeah, I am definitely getting hints of grapes, probably from the sparkling wine. And orange of course.”

Entrapta nodded, pausing to add, “Oh yeah, that because this is made from sparkling wine and oranges!”

“Shocking,” Catra grumbled, pushing her drink aside. Only growling a little as her robot butler pointedly took her straw out and placed it on the table.

Entrapta happily slurped hers up while Scorpia occasionally tried to explain the drink further to Catra. 

“It’s, wow, like, velvety?”   
  
“I’m getting some salty notes, maybe bitter? Definitely sugary!”

“There’s some hints of vanilla to it? Vanilla plant? Green. Yeah! Like green vanilla!”

It didn’t really help.

On some unseen signal, the robots returned with the first plates. While the plates themselves looked a decent size the food was tiny. A few thinly sliced multi-colored things, drizzled with something oily and some weird pink things.

Scorpia frowned, “Oh, I thought crudité was the little toasted bread things. But wow, this looks great anyways! All these, uh, rainbow thingies and I do love shrimp!”

Entrapta was already enjoying her one bite portions, so Catra turned back towards her plate. With a sigh she speared a little shrimp and popped it into her mouth. “Ohw maw goownesh, wha if dish??”   
  
“Yeah! Shrimp are great right?” Scorpia popped all three of her shrimp into her mouth, almost wiggling in her seat. “They are just delightful.”

Maybe there was something to this whole weird thing after all! Catra grabbed a small purple thing and tried it too. It was hard to chew, kind of crunchy and lightly sweet? The oil was a little salty but also alright.

“I do love heirloom carrots,” Entrapta said wistfully before laughing, “I mean look at all the colors they come in! They’re so cute!”

Catra looked at all their plates before asking, “Is this the normal size for these?”

“Yes! Mostly! Oh try the soda, it’s light and has this, oh,” Scorpia waved a claw, “je ne sais quoi!”

Catra nodded, deciding it was easier to pretend she understood what her friend had said at all before carefully putting her crazy straw into the glass that was delivered with it. “Why bubbly?”

“Everything’s better with carbonation! It feels so funny in your mouth.” Entrapta said with perfect authority, so Catra gave up and decided all her drinks were gonna be weird.

This time the robots whisked away their plates and in their places were ten small cups of something thick and white. Another clear sparkling liquid came with them in short square glasses. 

Catra took a small sniff, eyes blowing wide as she quickly tried one of the cups of white stuff. It was almost too hot to eat, but oh man. Oh man! Was she purring? She might be purring.

Scorpia smiled at her fondly as she pushed her tray over. “Potato soup, you can have some of mine if you-”   
  
Catra quickly claimed the tray and shoved her glass of bubbly yuck over to her instead. Scorpia looked at her stolen tray and the glass before awkwardly doing blaster claws. “Or all of them! You definitely earned them Wildcat!”

“Mineral water,” Entrapta grumbled even as she took a sip, “the most evil of carbonated beverages. But also good for your body so I’ll do it. For science.”

Catra was too busy making sure she’d licked each cup of soup clean of every last drop to really pay attention, happily getting the last bit that had gotten on her nose before leaning back. “Okay, food isn’t too bad. Can we get more of it? The soup stuff?”

Her answer was her robot butler glaring at her as it took away two trays of soup and no glasses, its fellow butler/server patting its back casing as they beeped sadly together.

On return the robot paused after setting down Catra’s two small plates and a bottle of soda. It jabbed two fingers towards it’s optical sensors and then at her before wheeling off.

“Oh yeah, sometimes the robots can go a little evil if you don’t appreciate them. Isn’t that precious!?” Entrapta asked before popping a mushroom into her mouth. She chewed before shouting, mouth still full, “My compliments to the robot chef! They finally figured out how to spice things within tolerably and survivable levels!”

Catra and Scorpia both looked at one another before trying the mushroom, Scorpia lighting up and Catra spitting hers out.    


“What is wrong with that thing? It’s all, blah! It’s weird and mushy?” Catra poked at it sadly, she could tell there was something delicious tasting in there, but it wasn’t worth suffering to get.

“That’s what their supposed to feel like.” Scorpia said before pausing in thought, “I think?”

Their conversation was interrupted as they both startled in their seats. “GRAPE SODA, MY FAVORITE!!”

Entrapta’s eye lit up on seeing Catra’s still full bottle, hair tendril moving forward before stopping as she turned large sad eyes onto her friend. Catra eyed the purple liquid before nudging it forward with a huff. She was rewarded with a quick head pat, which she of course batted away.

“Wow, that is such a flavor combo!” Scorpia enthused over the other plate. “I think you’ll like this one Catra.”

And weirdly she did. The outside was a salty fatty thing, and the best thing Catra had ever eaten in her life. The inside wasn’t bad either, it was sourish, tart and springy. “Scorpia?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop describing food, I’m starting to think like the words you’re saying, and it sounds stupid.”

“No promises bestie!” Scorpia laughed, leaning back for her robot to whisk her plates away. “Oh thank you, this is delightful!”

The robot would have blushed if it could. Instead it wheeled around to console Catra’s robot who once again was taking back some uneaten food.

Three more sodas, amber colored, were placed in front of them while Entrapta’s robot placed three spoons of something in front of her.

“Uhm, where are ours?” Catra asked, yelping in surprise as the lights turned off, leaving them almost in darkness except for the candle on their table.

Entrapta laughed, fingers tapping together as she pulled her mask down. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing!”

There was a clicking sound, then a tremendous WHOOSH as her welder began shooting super-heated flames up into the darkness. Scorpia and Catra leaned closer, one in fear and the other an undiscovered pyromaniac, to watch. Entrapta held up the tree spoons using a clamp and turned her welder on them. There was crackling and popping sounds as the small amount of creamy stuff hardened and turned brown. When finished Entrapta quickly placed the three spoons into a bowl her robot had snuck in during the show, white mist flowing over its sides as she quickly cooled the desserts back to edible levels.

The lights clicked back on and Catra’s ears perked completely up and towards the bowl. She cackled, high pitched giggling in between, “That was awesome! Can we do that again? Wait, no, better idea! Entrapta! I need to blow something up!”

“It’s pretty neat right? Yes. And also yes! Right after dinner we can go down to the mines and see what needs a good explosion. I’ve got plenty of C-4 and dynamite, but I also have some experimental explosives as well.”

Catra almost went boneless in her seat. “Is this what love is?”

Scorpia was vibrating as she held back near tears of joy. She whispered softly to herself, “Super Pal Trio!”

Both of them almost choked as Entrapta shoved their spoons into their mouths, happily scrapping hers clean in moments. “It’s not piggy cupcakes, but it’ll do. Oh cream soda!”

Catra’s tail went limp but she put her straw in and tried it anyways. It was still weird, all bubbly and making her nose tickle. But there was something at least to the flavor of this one, even if it tasted a little chemically. Couldn’t be worse then some of the things she’d caught and eaten as a baby in the Fright Zone right? She made it a point to flash a quick thumbs up to her robot, not because she felt bad or anything, it was just a really good course with the creamy fatty thing on the spoon and the less yuck soda. Might as well give it a little encouragement or whatever.

Her robot looked between her at the course a few times before bowing and whisking it away with a few happy sounding chirps and beeps.

The final course was put before them, another drink in a funny small and squat glass. Scorpia popped her straw in first and once more sniffed really hard at her drink for some reason. “Ooh! Lemony and minty, that is so refreshing and thoughtful!”

Entrapta was already drinking but paused to say, “Always include something to aid digestion!”

As if that made any sense.

Catra decided to follow Scorpia’s lead, leaning down to sniff heavily at her drink. Whoa. Whoa! She sniffed again, purring heavily and swiping at her mouth as she started to almost drool. Man she wouldn’t mind having this at every course! Taking a sip, Catra scrunched her nose. Waaaaay better smell than taste, but woof, man. “What is this?”

Scorpia happily repeated, “Lemon and mint!”

“This is awesome. Like. Potato soup and creme whatever awesome.”

The drinks were finished far too fast for Catra’s liking and their personal robots all went into idle mode. Catra waited a minute before managing, “Wait, that’s it? I’m still hungry.”

“Tiny foods can do that,” Entrapta nodded before clapping her hands, “That’s what snacks are for! Look, little doughnut holes and popcorn.”

The twenty bags of buttery poofy stuff was picked up in her hair, while the miniature picnic basket of sweets was easily held in Scorpia’s claws. Catra stared up into the darkness of the ceiling in horror, having forgotten about the feeding robots hiding up there until their creepy little spindle legs had delivered the snacks.

“Thanks everyone, good job! We’ll be in the lab if you need us,” Entrapta called to the still idle robots. Smacking her data pad on the wall as she booted it up and it hissed at her. “Isn’t this great? One of the many great inventions here at Dryl! I theorize that many other kingdoms have refused to take up such technological wonders due to the stigmatization and improper cooling procedures that inevitably crop up with heavy magic users, which is a whole other theory-”

Catra tuned her out quickly, nodding along to be polite and in the hopes that it would get her several bags of the “popcorn” at the lab. Several minutes passed before she was almost shoved over by her over enthusiastic friend.

“So?” Scorpia asked with her tail wagging in excitement. She was smiling brightly as they followed Entrapta, who was still ranting about integers, thermonuclear dynamics, and the frustration she felt regarding taxonomy and how few people know it, rending the system less helpful.

“So what?” Catra asked reaching for a bag only to have her hand slapped by Entrapta’s hair. She sulked, arms crossing before glaring at Scorpia. “And stop it. You’re doing that thing with your face again.”   
  
Scorpia only smiled wider and brighter. “What’d you think?”

Catra shrugged, rolling her eyes and blushing as she grumbled, “It was okay I guess.”

“Yeah!” Scorpia cheered, loudly, pulling Catra into a one armed hug. “Super Pal Trio at it again!”

“Oooh, a moment to increase our fraternal bonds!” Entrapta cheered as she swooped in on Catra’s other side to join the hug. There was a click whir as she took a quick photo to commemorate the moment. “I told you that you’d love it here, and was I right or what!”

Catra wiggled out of the hug, fluffing her hair out as she eyes a few creepy looking robots scuttling around in the vents. Dryl was cold and lifeless, boring if not for the life threatening traps. The technology was almost antiquated compared to what Entrapta had been building back in the Fright Zone, and the robots were just  **creepy** most of the time. Turning to look at her two friends, Catra couldn’t help a small smile. “Yeah. I guess you were.”

Despite meaning that as genuinely as possible, Catra wouldn’t lie, being rewarded with a bag of popcorn really made the moment perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> We almost got Catra to give a speech about how it's good to recognize the robots because maybe they feel under appreciated, maybe they just need a little recognition for all their hard work, maybe they shouldn't be looked over in favor of their ex-best friend who sometimes turns into an 8 foot tall warrior lady! It didn't quite fit, but I liked it enough to leave it here in the end notes. May Catra learn to stop projecting her feelings onto everyone and everything besides, ya know, herself here in 2020.


End file.
